In the drilling and completion of wells, it is common to cement a casing in the wellbore, perforate the casing and to gravel pack the desired section of the casing string to provide sand control. Typically these operations require multiple trips into the well, thus increasing the cost of completing the well. Rig time and costs are further increased for wells having multiple pay zones. Additionally, conventional completion systems and methods often result in the bypass of pay zones in multiple zone wellbores due to the spatial limits of placement of the completion equipment. Still further, the prior art completion systems often result in undesirable fluid loss during completion operations.
It is thus a desire to provide an integrated tool and method for sandface completions that limits deployment time and fluid loss.